This invention relates to Multi-Protocol Over ATM (MPOA) networks and more particularly to a method and system for providing differentiated classes of service (CoS) to users of such networks.
MPOA provides a solution whereby multiple local area network (LAN) protocols can be routed and/or bridged across an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) backbone network. The MPOA system works well in a small campus-like environment, where latency is often not an issue.
The MPOA solution is also being extended to carrier scale applications in order to provide internetworking services to multiple subscribers. This system, referred to herein as Carrier Scale Internetworking (CSI), introduces the concept of Realms which are instances of divided services through virtual networks (Vnet). Realms include virtual private networks (VPNs) and public Internet access. VPNs include both bridged and routed services.
In a carrier environment, more importance is placed on generating revenue from such a network. To facilitate increased revenue generation, the present invention allows a service provider to provide different classes of service (CoS) within a MPOA network. A better class of service is defined by reduced latency and reduced packet loss within the ATM network and within the LAN protocol forwarding devices.
In accordance with the present invention the CSI Classes of Service allow Wide Area Network (WAN) internetworking service providers to offer differentiated services to their customers. Service differentiation can be achieved at different levels, such as the Realm level or Vnet and Service Interface (SI) levels inside a particular Realm.
Therefore in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided in a Multi-Protocol Over ATM (MPOA) network a system for providing a user with differentiated classes of service, the system comprising: classification means to assign a class of service to respective packets of data; prioritizing means at a service point to the network to prioritize the packets according to the class of service; and traffic management means to support transport of the prioritized packets through the network.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of delivering differentiated service to users of a Multi-Protocol Over ATM (MPOA) network, the method comprising: assigning a class of service to respective data packets; prioritizing the packets according to the class of service; and transporting the packets through the network in accordance with the prioritization.